


Righteous

by d__T



Category: Mad Max(1979)
Genre: Drabble, the f!TC au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toecutter gets accosted at a rally/protest by some dude who has no idea the depths of shit he narrowly avoided.</p><p>Female TC au because this is based on something that happened to Kalashnikorn, except everything is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righteous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalashnikorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalashnikorn/gifts).



They rabble around in the back of the rally while the man up on the wall shouts and talks the crowd up. It’s always unclear if they’re there to support, or to laugh and drink, or to draw police, or to start shit. But nobody’s gonna stop them, nobody  _can_  stop them. So, the organizers shuffle uncomfortably among themselves when the Phi’s roll in along the back edges.  It’s peace and love and all that shit and they can’t say anything, not even to the leader who leaves swaths of burned land and road and carcasses in her wake.

When he’s done shouting, nobody hops up to take his place and the crowd clusters off to chatter and scheme and get outraged some more. Toecutter shoulders her way through the clusters as if she’s gonna grab one of the organizers.

But a dude reaches out from the crowd, tall enough to grab her jacketed shoulder and dumb enough to twist her from her path.

“Hey,” he drawls. “Is that a pelt? Can’t have that here.”

She rounds on him, taller and broader in the shoulders than he is. “I can have _whatever_ I want.”

“Killing for skin is a sin.” It rolls from his tongue like a mantra. He might be a little high.

She cups his cheek in her palm and looks into his eyes. “I killed it for food, and kept the pelt to use. There’s no sin in lessening the waste, now is there?”

The dude recoils from her hand, afraid of the intensity in her eyes. But he persists down the road to hell. “Shouldn’ kill to eat.”

Toecutter laughs. “Oh! You’re a vegan. How… righteous.”

She pets his tangled hair, smells him. “Everything you eat, everything you buy; your ganja and your clothes and your fuel passes through my hands.” He desperately shakes his head no.

“Or do you think the skull marked roads lead to a land of plenty?”

“Nono, please, I just meant-”

She looks up as if to the Lord for patience, and down as if to the Lord for blessings, and punches him in the throat.

He falls, defensive and wheezing. She steps over his body and leaves him to consider his choices and his life.


End file.
